culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Westminster Bridge
| width = | open = 24 May 1862 | heritage = Grade II* listed structure | below = | traffic = | preceded = Lambeth Bridge | followed = Hungerford Bridge and Golden Jubilee Bridges | design = Arch bridge }} Westminster Bridge is a road-and-foot-traffic bridge over the River Thames in London, linking Westminster on the west side and Lambeth on the east side. The bridge is painted predominantly green, the same colour as the leather seats in the House of Commons which is on the side of the Palace of Westminster nearest to the bridge. This is in contrast to Lambeth Bridge, which is red, the same colour as the seats in the House of Lords and is on the opposite side of the Houses of Parliament. In 2005–2007, it underwent a complete refurbishment, including replacing the iron fascias and repainting the whole bridge. It links the Palace of Westminster on the west side of the river with County Hall and the London Eye on the east and was the finishing point during the early years of the London Marathon. The next bridge downstream is the Hungerford footbridge and upstream is Lambeth Bridge. Westminster Bridge was designated a Grade II* listed structure in 1981. accessed 27 November 2008 History For over 600 years, the nearest bridge to London Bridge was at Kingston. A bridge at Westminster was proposed in 1664, but opposed by the Corporation of London and the watermen. Despite further opposition in 1722, and after a new timber bridge was built at Putney in 1729, the scheme received parliamentary approval in 1736. Financed by private capital, lotteries and grants, Westminster Bridge was built between 1739–1750, under the supervision of the Swiss engineer Charles Labelye. The City of London responded to Westminster Bridge by removing the buildings on London Bridge and widening it in 1760–63. The City also commenced work on the Blackfriars Bridge, which opened in 1769. Other bridges from that time include Kew Bridge (1759), Battersea Bridge (1773), and Richmond Bridge (1777). The bridge was required for traffic from the expanding West End to the developing South London as well as to south coast ports. Without the bridge, traffic from the West End would have to negotiate the congested routes to London Bridge such as the Strand and New Oxford Street. Roads south of the river were also improved, including the junction at the Elephant & Castle in Southwark. By the mid–19th century the bridge was subsiding badly and expensive to maintain. The current bridge was designed by Thomas Page and opened on 24 May 1862. With a length of and a width of , it is a seven-arch, cast-iron British History Online|website=www.british-history.ac.uk|language=en|access-date=2017-04-01}} bridge with Gothic detailing by Charles Barry (the architect of the Palace of Westminster). It is the oldest road bridge across the Thames in central London. On 22 March 2017, a terrorist attack started on the bridge and continued into Bridge Street and Old Palace Yard. Five people - three pedestrians, one police officer, and the attacker - died as a result of the incident. A colleague of the officer (who was stationed nearby) was armed and shot the attacker. More than 50 people were injured. An investigation is ongoing by the Metropolitan Police. Image gallery File:Canaletto - Westminster Bridge, with the Lord Mayor's Procession on the Thames - Google Art Project.jpg|The first Westminster Bridge as painted by Canaletto, 1747 File:Westminster Bridge 1750.jpg|Westminster Bridge, around 1750. The proprietors of the bridge had to pay compensation to the operators of the earlier 'Horseferry', and to local watermen File:Westminster Bridge and Lambeth Bridge 1897.jpg|Map of 1897, showing Lambeth Palace, Lambeth Bridge, the Houses of Parliament and Westminster Bridge File:Rocque Vauxhall and Westminster (cropped).png|Westminster & Lambeth, 1746. Westminster Bridge, opened in 1740, connects Westminster to Lambeth; Huntley Ferry crosses the river on the site of the future Vauxhall Bridge File:Joseph Mallord William Turner, English - The Burning of the Houses of Lords and Commons, October 16, 1834 - Google Art Project.jpg|''The Burning of the Houses of Lords and Commons'' by J. M. W. Turner, 1835, with Westminster Bridge on the right File:London - Lanterns on Westminster Bridge.jpg|Street lamps on the bridge In popular culture in the background]] In the 2002 British horror film 28 Days Later, the protagonist awakes from a coma to find London deserted and walks over an eerily empty Westminster Bridge whilst looking for signs of life. Westminster Bridge is the start and finish point for the Bridges Handicap Race, a traditional London running race. William Wordsworth wrote the sonnet Composed upon Westminster Bridge, September 3, 1802. In the finale of the 24th James Bond film Spectre, Blofeld's helicopter crashes into Westminster Bridge. References External links * * * Interactive Panorama: Westminster Bridge Category:Transport in the City of Westminster Category:Transport in the London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buildings and structures in the City of Westminster Category:Buildings and structures in the London Borough of Lambeth Category:Bridges completed in 1750 Category:Rebuilt buildings and structures in the United Kingdom Category:Bridges completed in 1862 Category:Bridges across the River Thames Category:History of the London Borough of Lambeth Category:Grade II* listed buildings in the City of Westminster Category:Grade II* listed bridges Category:Arch bridges in the United Kingdom Category:1750 establishments in England